In recent years, a number of much improved light-emitting diodes (LEDs) with markedly increased luminous flux have been developed and brought to the market. They are now competitive as light-emitting means for some niches of general lighting and decorative lighting. In this case, a large number of LED lamps are often used simultaneously, which requires considerable complexity for installation and/or conversion work. In addition, nowadays a comparatively large amount of space is still required for fixing the LED lamps or LED luminaires and said lamps and luminaires are restricted to specific locations for fixing.
In particular in the case of light-emitting diodes, the electrical supply to the LEDs has until now been provided with wiring or via printed circuit board contacts in lighting applications of LEDs, usually luminaires with a traditional design. Relatively large LEDs are often supplied on a small (hexagonal) metal-core printed circuit board with half-open screw eyelets (for example by OSRAM, type designation: OSTAR LEW E3A), which can be connected in a type of lampholder. Generally, LEDs with such a design are screwed on to cooling surfaces and are connected using wires or by means similar to wires (spring contacts). Lampholders which are more suited to general lighting LEDs have not yet been standardized. Therefore, known lampholders from the incandescent lamp sector are generally used nowadays (retrofitting), although these lampholders are not optimally designed for heat dissipation, for example, and are space-consuming, and the lamps need to be fitted at a defined point.
WO 2007/008646 A2 has disclosed a general device for transferring electromagnetic energy, which has a first resonator structure which receives energy from an external power supply. The first resonator structure has a first Q factor. A second resonator structure is positioned distally from the first resonator structure and supplies an operating current to an external load. The second resonator structure has a second Q factor. The distance between the two resonators can be greater than the characteristic size of each resonator. A non-radiative energy transfer between the first resonator structure and the second resonator structure is achieved by means of coupling their resonant-field evanescent tails.
US 2005/0104453 A1 has disclosed a general device for wireless power transmission including a mechanism for receiving a radiofrequency range across a collection of frequences. The device includes a mechanism for converting the RF radiation across the collection of frequences into a DC voltage, preferably simultaneously. A method for wireless power supply includes the following steps: receiving a range of RF radiation across a collection of frequences and converting the RF radiation across the collection of frequences into a DC voltage, preferably simultaneously.
T. Sekitani et al., “A large-area wireless power-transmission sheet using printed organic transistors and plastic MEMS switches”, Nature Materials 6, 413 (2007), discloses a multilayered film which can transmit power by inductive coupling to an electrical consumer. For this purpose, it has transistors, coils and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) consisting of conductive plastics. A laboratory sample of 50 g in weight has a size of 21×21 cm2, a thickness of 1 mm and includes in total four films positioned one on top of the other, of which two are responsible for position identification of a receiver and two transmit the power. A matrix of coils with a diameter of 25 mm is printed on to one of the two films for position identification. The second film lying therebeneath contains organic transistors with channel lengths of 13 μm for the logic. The combination of films which transmits the current likewise includes a film with coils and a second film with the MEMS matrix. Thanks to the coil matrix, the MEMS knows the position of the receiver and, in a targeted manner, can only allow that transmission coil to respond over which the object is located. The efficiency of the transmission is over 80 percent, and the received power increases up to 40 W in linear fashion with the output power.